


Watching

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra being a cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Adora tries to read a new book but Catra wants all of her attention for herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> She is simply, a cat.

Nestled at the head of the bed, Catra found herself gripping one of their soft pillows, most likely perforated by sharp nails. She couldn’t seem to care about something so minor, not when her eyes were on Adora. Slowly, she lowered her mismatched eyes until they found the blonde’s hands. Strong, lean hands that she knew from experience were calloused over years of fighting and wielding a dense sword. Hands, despite how rough, were so gentle and caring when holding her. Hands, that seemed to have magic power of their own, making Catra melt into them whenever they caressed her.

It was all she could think about at that moment. Images of Adora gently weaving her fingers through Catra’s short locks of hair flashed through her mind. Light like wind, gently combing her fingers down the crown, to the nape of her neck and back up again to repeat. Adora tenderly brushing her bangs away from her eyes to look at them more deeply, like she was meeting them for the first time, just before gently cupping her hand under her chin and pulling her ever so closer until their lips met. It was all she could think about, and it was all she wanted. As she felt her face heat up, the desire grew.

She watched Adora as she sat adjacent to her on the edge of their bed, reading her newly purchased book on cartography from the day’s earlier escapades. Intense, azure eyes focused on the page before her, oblivious to all surroundings and distractions, carefully reading each word. Preemptively, her long fingers delicately picked up the page she was reading and held it in place as she waited to turn to the next.

_ Beautiful _ , she thought.

She wanted her attention.

Unbeknownst to her, Catra’s tail had begun to swish back and forth feverishly while watching Adora read. She was too focused on her book to realize Catra was watching her with the same intensity, leaving her with a small, but evident, feeling of excitement. Adora held the book up with her left hand, thumb placed in the crease of the book to prevent it from folding in, the other keeping the rest of the pages in place. Her lap remained open. The perfect place for Catra to unleash her plan.

Suddenly, she lunged forward, releasing the pillow she had been clinging to in trade for the comfort of Adora’s lap. The book flew out of her hands dramatically, knocked away by Catra’s arms as she billowed down. A comical gasp was quickly followed by a heavy thud on the floor.

“Catra, my book!” Adora whined, clearly disappointed her studies were interrupted.

Catra could only chortle, amused by the dissent in Adora's voice but nonetheless pleased that she now had all her attention for herself. Quick, lean arms wrapped themselves around her paramour's waist and squeezed with enough force that one would think they were about to fall off, and buried her face into her lower abdomen, just above the hip. Catra breathed in her scent, the smell of clean linen and rosemary present after an earlier shower, and relished in the heat of her body.

Adora’s arms relaxed from where they had been wavering in the air and placed them gently over her body. One nestled in the locks of Catra’s soft, brown hair, the other resting upon her waist with such care as to not rustle her. She could feel the delicate vibrations of her purr begin to grow, almost hidden against her. She smiled, coaxing her fingers through short hair as she felt her tight against her. 

_ She’s so cute. _

At this point, Adora knew she had jumped into her lap to gain her attention, and she couldn’t find herself upset. Not when she got to hold Catra like this. After all, it was all she could have wished for as long as she could remember. If she could hold Catra like this, the book could wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the HC that Adora would be really into cartography, I think that fits her personality perfectly.
> 
> Send me asks, hc's, one-shot prompts ect. to one-small-catra on Tumblr! I love getting them and always love to talk. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
